La Revelación De Ash Ketchum
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Esta Es La Forma Mas Inusual En que Ash Se Da Cuenta Sobre Los Sentimientos De Misty Y Como Por Retener Esos Mismos Sentimientos Ash Casi Pierde A Ese Ser Tan Especial Para El Lograra El Joven De Pueblo Paleta Completar Su Meta Solo Leyendo Lo Averiguaremos Que Paso Entre Estos Dos.


**Era una tarde noche en cuidad undella En La Región Teselia en donde Ash Ketchum un aspirante a ser un maestro pokémon tiene Un Importante revelación Que Cambiaria Todo Para Siempre.**

—Bueno niñito ya es hora de que vayas a dormir dice una Intranquila Iris Al borde del colapso total Para Hacer Dormir A Su amiguito Ash Ketchum De 18 Años de edad. Arg Hasta Cundo Ash Estará así de De Niño Zombi Despreocupado cuando tendrá una novia para que él se preocupe por algo bueno que no sea comer o batallar en gimnasios pokémon Dijo iris En Un tono muy amargo Y Frio como sí algo le carcomía por dentro.

—Ya Iris cálmate recuerda que los nervios no son buenos para la salud. dijo el conocedor pokémon que acompañaba a Ash En Sus Viaje alrededor de toda la región Teselia Iris por qué Tan estresada dijo Cilan a su compañera Y Amiga de viajes Iris Y entonces Cilan se preocupo de eso y le pregunto por qué ella estaba tan así ida y irritada con Ash.

—No se Cilan supongo que cuando estoy fuera de casa por mucho tiempo lejos de mi familia y amigo me pone muy triste al punto que Me enojo con facilidad y me pongo muy histérica por tener estás nostalgias pero supongo yo que tendré que lidiar con esto para poder superar esta espesura que traigo conmigo pero en fin a descansa se ha Dicho dijo Iris que raro que Ash no contestó cuando lo insulte Demasiado mañana le pido una disculpa a él Dijo Iris.

—Seguro Él está muy cansado De Seguro por eso no te respondió dijo Cilan Con una sonrisa en sus labios Dijo Cilan Con alegría.

—Lo más seguro que tienes toda la razón cómo dije mañana iré y le pediré a Ash mañana ahora quiero descansar y dormir para ver sí mi carácter se calma para mañana Con Ash Dijo Iris.

—Sip lo más Seguro que tienes toda Razón Dijo Cilan A su Compañera Quien ya estaba durmiendo En Los Brazos de Morfeo. Hasta Mañana dijo Cilan.

**Ya Han pasado más de 5 años de no saber de Misty Waterflower pensó Ash mientras él pensaba en ella las más grandes aventuras que tuvieron ellos hace ya hace cinco años dese la última vez que se vieron en la región hocen cuando Misty fue al reino miraje junto a su tegui y ya que evolucionó a togetic Después de eso Ash La Volvió A Ver Cuando liba hacerle frente a la Batalla De la Frontera En Compañía De May Brock y Max Junto Al Pikachu De Ash, después de eso Flash back Del Pasado Ash Entró En Un Profundo Sueño Muy Pesado Que Dara Curso A Sus Sentimientos Ocultos Hacia Su Amiga Pelirroja Su Mejor Amiga Misty Waterflower él tendrá que elegir entre su amistad o un nuevo nivel de relación entre los dos Ash Se Decide a Al Final Decirle Sus Sentimientos A Misty Antes De Que Sea Demasiado tarde. Antes de que alguien Le Quite El Amor de su vida **

**Punto De Vista De Ash Ketchum.**

**Una tarde de 7 de noviembre Ash Ketchum Va De Camino A cuidad celeste a ver a su mejor amiga Misty Waterflower en Eso A Ash Le dice a Pikachu.**

**Oye compañero emocionado de ir a ver a nuestra amiga Misty Waterflower dijo Ash a su Pikachu. (Mew Two Les Dio a todos Los Pokémon De Ash El Don De comunicarse con los Humanos Después De Que Salvaran A Mew Two hace 2 Años).**

**Si Ash Después de tanto tiempo sin verla por fin la volveremos a ver Ash dijo Pikachu cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes por ella le dijo el Pokémon eléctrico a Ash.**

**No sé de qué me hablas Pikachu le dijo Ash a Fiel Amigo Pokémon.**

**Y este solo negó con la cabeza y dijo Ash Hazlo por que Sí No lo haces Ash entonces será demasiado tarde las palabras de Pikachu le hicieron eco en su cabeza y un fuerte y pesado Silencio Se había Creado hasta Que Ash Lo rompió.**

**Un Pesado Glup Salió De Su Boca Y Después Se Puso a Pensar como Decirle A Misty Como El Se Sentía Por Ella.**

**Sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la Entrada Principal De Cuidad Celeste Ash Se Emocionó Y se Fueron Corriendo hasta legar a la entrada del gimnasio de cuidad celeste.**

**Ash ya llegamos dijo Pikachu a su maestro en formación vamos a ver a Misty dijo el ratón amarillo a su compañero de toda la vida.**

**Vamos que esperamos entonces y así fueron hasta que los dos oyeron unas voces ya conocidas para él, Misty y Paul los dos juntos no puede ser no creo que los dos estén junto no puede ser verdad dijo Ash En Voz Baja Pero el confirmo lo que se temía cuando ellos dijeron lo Siguiente y Ash Quedó Helado Al Igual Su Pikachu.**

**Adiós Paul Mi Amor Cuídate Mucho Me llamas Cuando llegues a sinnoh me llamas Ok. Dijo Misty ondeando su mano para Despedirse Se Novio. Te Amo Le Dijo.**

**Igualmente Lo mismo Para Ti Mi Querida Misty Le Dijo Paul A Misty Una Vez Que salió Del Gimnasio. Y Ash Estaba Escondido Detrás Del Gimnasio.**

**No Puede Ser He llegado tarde Misty Está Con Paul Y Son Novios. **— Noooooooooooooo Dijo Ash Hasta Que Fue Despertado Por Iris Ash, Ash Hay Ash, Ash Despierta Niñito que has tenido una fuerte pesadilla dijo Iris. Y Ash se Despertó Sudando Y Gritando El No Misty Lo Seas Novia De Pal Se Mi Novia Grito Ash Con Fuerza Hasta Que Sintió Una Fuerte Cachetada De Iris Que Lo Despertó De Su Trance. Gracias Iris Dijo Ash.

—Ahora si digamos quién es Misty Y porque estaba Usted Gritando Como Un Loco Pregunto Iris Con mucha Cautela.

—De Que Me Perdí Dijo Cilan Quién Estaba Preparando el Desayuno Para Los Demás y para los pokémon.

—Ash Que tuvo Una Fuerte Pesadilla hace Un Rato Dijo Iris.

—Con Razón Ese Fue El Grito Que Escuche Bien Ahora dimos Que Pasó Entonces En tú Sueño Pregunto Cilan.

**Y Así Ash le contó Todo lo sucedido en su sueño Y Cilan estaba muy atento Comprendiendo Cada Situación Que Ash Le comentaba Al Respecto A Su Sueño y cuando Ash Terminó De Contar Todo Lo Que él Le Dijo Cilan Le Respondió Lo Siguiente.**

—Ash Tú Pikachu Tiene Toda La Razón Debes De Contarle Todo A Misty Antes De Que Sea Demasiado tarde vamos Ash Sí Se Puede Hacerlo Incluso Sí tienes Que Ir a Canto A Defender Tú Amor Ve Nosotros Te Esperaremos Aquí.

—Ok Lo Hare Pero Debó De Llegar Al Centro Pokémon Lo Más Rápido Posible.

—Media hora más tarde Llegaron Al Centro Pokémon Y Ash Se Fue A las Cabinas Telefónicas.

Marco El Número Y Una Chica Pelirroja Contesto El Video Teléfono.

Hola A—Ash Eres Tú Su Corazón Comienza A Latir A mil Por Hora que Será me Dirá que Me Ama O solo Piensa Que Soy Su Amiga Pensó Ella.

—Sí Misty Soy Yo Ash Mira Misty Hay Algo Que Tengo Que Decirte Pero Por Teléfono no Puedo Hacerlo Quiero Hacerlo De Manera Intima Yo llegaré A Canto Al día Siguiente al Medio Día Ok. Dijo Ash

—Ok Ash Dijo Misty. Por Fin Por Tanto Tiempo De No Ver A Ash Lo Veré Y Le Diré Lo Que siento Dijo Misty Para Sus Adentros. Te Esperare Ash Ketchum.

—Ah Misty si Supieras Cuanto Siento Por Ti El Amor Que Te Tengo Es Hasta El Infinito Dijo Ash para Sus Adentros.

—La Noche llegó y Cilan E Iris se Fueron A Dormir Para Un Día Lleno De Emociones buena Suerte Ash Ketchum Dijeron Los Dos Cilan Y Iris A la Vez.

–Buenas Noches Chicos y gracias Por Todo Y Gracias Por Todo Su apoyo y Compresión Dijo Ash Con Alegría Charizard Yo Te Elijó Dijo Ash A Su pokémon Fiel Amigo. Rápido necesito ir a cuidad celeste tengo que ver a Misty le prometí estar mañana al medio día puedes hacerlo Charizard será un poco cansado pero sé que lo harás tengo fe en ti compañero. Claro que sí Ash lo haré no solo por ti sí no por Misty también ustedes dos se aman ya verás que todo saldrá bien Charizard dijo Ash.

**Y así han pasado más de ocho horas volando desde la región Teselia hasta la región kanto y solo les faltan menos de 4 horas para llegar a cuidad celeste en kanto.**

**Y mientras tanto alguien una cierta pelirroja está de los nervios de punta preguntándose si vendrá o no lo hará pero sí algo se de Ash es que siempre cumple sus promesas no importa cómo pero lo hace y así continuo Misty hasta que unas voces la tranquilizaron era sus hermanas.**

**Cálmate Misty el vendrá lo sé algo me dice que lo hará solo ten fe en que lo hará y todo saldrá bien dijo La mayor de todas que era Daisy y esto tranquiliza mejor a Misty que hasta que hace unos pocos segundos estaba bien nerviosa.**

**El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente de lo normal la hora de verdad ha llegado pronto se darán cuenta del amor mutuo el uno por el otro Misty se disponía a salir cuando un dragón naranja venia llegando al gimnasio a penas se lograba mirar y Misty conocía a ese Dragón era el Charizard De Ash Y valla que Misty Quedó bien Impresionada Con El Poderoso Dragón Naranja, Y el corazón De Misty Latía A Más De Mil Pulsaciones Por Minutos y Ella Estaba Pesadamente Sonrojada Y vio Que Ash Es Más Grande Que Ella Por Unos Cuantos Centímetros Ella Vestía shores Cortos Y una polera Amarilla Traiá Puestas Unas Zapatillas De Color Rojo Con Diseños Amarillos Venia Con Su Azul Marril en su hombro estaban afuera del gimnasio esperando a visita muy especial ya que tiene mucho tiempo de no verlo y lo quería ver de nuevo una vez más, y más sin embargo el entrenador de pueblo paleta lleva y la saluda a ella con caballerosidad a su mejor amiga Misty Waterflower.**

—Hola Misty Tanto tiempo de no vernos verdad dijo Ash con alegría. En su rostro y Esto Misty lo noto y entonces se decidió a saludar a Ash.

—Hola Ash tanto tiempo de no vernos pero ni una llamada ni un mensaje ni nada yo pensaba que yo no te importaba dijo Misty con mucha tristeza en su voz. Alo que Ash le responde.

—Tú te equivocaste Misty tú me importas más que a nada en la vida gracias por los regalos me han sido muy útiles Misty con tú pañuelo y la lonchera con todo y cubiertos pude salir de las trampa que me pusieron el Equipo Rocket y con tú señuelo Casi pude atrapar a Buziel Dawn Lo Atrapo pero lo intercámbianos yo le di mi uno de mis pokémon que atrape en sinnoh.

—A ver Ash Sí Es Cierto lo Que Me Dices Demuéstramelo quiero ver ese pokémon que dices que casi agarra esto lo Dice Misty Con Una Sonrisa Muy Provocativa haciendo que Ash Se Sonrojara Más Como un tomate. Y Misty Tomó Esto Como Una Buena Señal.

—Poké bola yo te elijó dijo Ash y Misty se Quedó Muy Impresionada Con El Pokémon Que estaba observando y el pokémon observó a la entrenadora de agua y salió hacia ella a abrazarla muy Fuerte y Cuando Habló El Pokémon Nutria Misty Se Sorprendió

Hola Misty Que Tal Has Estado Así Eres Una Entrenadora Tipo Agua Le Preguntó El Pokémon nutria.

—A-Ash Tus pokémon pueden hablar Preguntó una Misty Muy Sorprendida.

—Si Pueden Hablar Misty Es Una Larga Historia Que Después Te Contaré

—Ah Ok Ash Está Bien Ash. Cuál es el motivo o Circunstancias para que tú Vinieras Aquí Por Qué yo conociéndote diría Que Es Por Algo Muy Importante Dijo Misty Con Alegría ojala Sea lo que estoy pensando que es por favor Que Así Sea Pensó Misty Para Sí Misma.

—Misty Inicio Ash Hay algo muy importante que ha querido decirte desde la primera vez que te conocí dijo Ash Con Su Corazón Latiendo A Mil Por Minuto.

—Por Fin Me Va A Decir Su Gran Secreto Después De Años De Angustias y soledad.

—Pero Primero tengo Que Contarte Un Sueño Que Tuve hace Dos Noches Atrás y No Se Como Describirlo Dijo Ash A Misty. Entonces Ella Le Contestó.

—Lo Que Soñaste Fue Una Revelación Ash Dijo Misty Con Una Alegría Muy Inmensa en Su Rostro.

—En serio Dijo Ash Wow Entonces Fue Una Revelación Que Bien Dijo Ash Con Una sonrisa media Dibujada.

—Adelante Cuenta Tú Sueño Ash yo Te escucharé y Te Comprenderé Lo Me Dirás

Dijo Misty Con Alegría.

—Ok Aquí Voy Dijo Ash.

**Sueños De Ash.**

**Ash ya llegamos dijo Pikachu a su maestro en formación vamos a ver a Misty dijo el ratón amarillo a su compañero de toda la vida.**

**Vamos que esperamos entonces y así fueron hasta que los dos oyeron unas voces ya conocidas para él, Misty y Paul los dos juntos no puede ser no creo que los dos estén junto no puede ser verdad dijo Ash En Voz Baja Pero el confirmo lo que se temía cuando ellos dijeron lo Siguiente y Ash Quedó Helado Al Igual Su Pikachu.**

**Adiós Paul Mi Amor Cuídate Mucho Me llamas Cuando llegues a sinnoh me llamas Ok. Dijo Misty ondeando su mano para Despedirse Se Novio. Te Amo Le Dijo.**

**Igualmente Lo mismo Para Ti Mi Querida Misty Le Dijo Paul A Misty Una Vez Que salió Del Gimnasio. Y Ash Estaba Escondido Detrás Del Gimnasio.**

**No Puede Ser He llegado tarde Misty Está Con Paul Y Son Novios Noooooooooooooo Dijo Ash.**

— Wow Ash Que Sueño Tan Pesado tuviste Tú Tranquilo gracias Por Contarme Tú Sueño Y Tienes Toda La Razón Me Equivoque Contigo eres el mejor Ahora Cuéntame cómo tus pokémon pueden Comunicarse Como Si Fueran Humanos Pregunto Una Misty Muy Curiosa

—Ok Te Lo Diré Misty por Que Quiero Proponerte Esto Quiero Que Pases El Resto De tú Vida Misty Waterflower Y por eso he viajado desde tan lejos hasta aquí para decirte lo mucho que te extrañe y .para decirte lo Mucho Que Te Amo Misty Waterflower.

—Misty se quedo muy petrificada con la noticia que Ash le acaba de decir ella siente una oleada de felicidad quería gritar de felicidad decirle al mundo lo feliz que era es te mismo instante y necesitaba que Ash se lo confirmará una vez más ya que pensó que escucho que escucho mal.

—Ash Es Verdad Que Me amas pregunto una Misty muy Feliz Deseando Saber La Respuesta De Ash Ketchum.

—Sí Misty Waterflower Te Amo Demasiado Ya No Podía Ocultarlo Por mucho más tiempo Dijo Ash A Misty.

—Y la Reacción De Misty No Se Hizo Respetar Se Lanzó Hacia El Y se dieron su primer beso de muchos los dos se estaba besando tan apasionadamente y el beso que parecía una eternidad pasaron unos escasos segundos o tal vez horas y Cuando por fin Rompieron El Beso después de Que Le Faltaran El Aire Misty le dijo a Ash

—Te Amo Ash Ketchum Y Jamás Te Cambiaria Por Nadie Por Este mundo Sabes Porque Le Dijo Misty A Ash.

—A Ver Dime Dijo Ash A Misty.

—Por Que Te A Ti Te Amo Más Que Nadie En Mi vida Ash Ketchum Le Dijo Misty A Ash.

**FIN.**


End file.
